ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ushio Minato
|Minato Ushio}} is the father of the Minato Family and one of the characters of Ultraman R/B. History Ultraman R/B Ushio Minato is the family's kind father and the owner of specialty store Quattro M. Due to lacking awareness that his sons being Ultramen, Ushio often mistook their actions as teenager rebellion. His dream is to design clothes of his own brand, "UshioMinato". He had also provided financial aid for his wife in her research. After realizing Asahi's absence in an old family photo, Ushio started growing suspicious of Asahi and wondered about Asahi's true identity. He then asked her who she is, which made her upset and leave the house, questioning her own identity. Ushio apologized after Asahi returned, still caring for her just as much. Ushio was interviewed by Alien Mefilas for his NPTV documentary, which was failing to get enough views. Desperate, he tricked Ushio into participating in his life-or-death game by having his partner, Alien Zarab disguise as Asahi and restrained near bombs and unless Ushio cuts the correct wire by the time runs out, they die by explosives. Ushio manages to cut the blue wire just in time, even though he got injured in the process, ending Mefilas' game. He reunited with Mio after 15 years when she returned from another dimension. During her explanation, she let out the secret that Katsumi and Isami have been keeping from their father; that they were Ultramen. Remembering his promise to Mio to keep their sons safe, he confiscated the Gyros from them after they were defeated by Grigio Regina, as he worried for their safety. Eventually, the boys talk him out of it and he even drives them to Aizen Tech, where the battle between Grigio Regina and Reugosite was happening. After Rosso and Blu's defeat, and Mio starting her final plan, he rushed over to Aizen Tech and helped Katsumi and Isami convince Mio to believe on her sons and let them fight Reugosite. After the battle was over, he and his family reflect on who and what Asahi really is, and welcome her back when she returns. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Ushio continued to sell shirts after the Reugosite crisis, but has become worried after finding out that Asahi is becoming popular with boys. He later catches Katsumi doodling while he was thinking about his future, and they accidentally knock a baseball off the shelf, which inspired Katsumi to see his old friend Yukio Toi. Ushio later sees Asahi talking to Riku Asakura, and gets worried enough to call his sons to help him out, but they welcome him to their house for dinner after the boys defeat Bemstar and Gan Q, and rescue Pega. When Katsumi got lured to and trapped on Planet Hostar 21, Ushio desperately tried to contact him via walkie-talkie, but he eventually gets his message through after Mio suggests using Pega's Dark Zone to spread the message throughout space. Mio and Ushio later help Yukio's mother get away from the rampaging Snake Darkness and Tregear, keeping her safe. After Ultraman Tregear leaves Ayaka, Ushio reveals that he stole the doodle Katsumi drew and made it into a shirt, which got quite popular. Katsumi tells him that he wants to take up fashion design, and Ushio gives him an offer to study under a friend of his in Milan, and Katsumi accepts. Trivia *Ushio owns a car with a license plate numbered 37-10, which when roughly translated is pronounced as Minato: , and . *His birthday is on the 14th of May.https://twitter.com/ultraman_series/status/1107476793584287745 References id:Ushio Minato ms:Ushio Minato Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilians